The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aconitum plant, botanically known as Aconitum carmichaelii, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Cloudy.
The new Aconitum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Aconitum carmichaelii cultivar Arendsii, not patented. The new Aconitum was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 1985 as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Arendsii in a controlled environment in De Zilk, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions harvested in De Zilk, The Netherlands since the autumn of 1985, has shown that the unique features of this new Aconitum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.